


En Smaklig Saga

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2015, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim help a friend celebrate a special holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Smaklig Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Exchange drabble days. The prompt was Wreath.

The minute Jim Ellison stepped into the building at 852 Prospect, he knew it was going to be a great evening. His sensitive nose told him that Blair was obviously in a baking mood. Not really surprising, since it was already the 10th of December.  
  
Sure enough, the temperature inside the loft was at least ten degrees warmer than in the hall and the miasma of sugar, butter and spices was intoxicating. "Smells good, Chief. What's the occasion?"  
  
The love of Jim's life was currently pulling cookie sheets full of goodies out of the oven. Blair turned at Jim's question and offered him an incandescent grin. "We're helping a friend, babe."  
  
"Must be a good friend--not that I'm complaining. My mouth wants what my nose is smelling."  
  
"One of the best people we know, Jim; it's Rhonda. You know that her mom's family is Swedish," Blair answered, putting the pans down, then continuing without waiting for a response. "She and her daughter are participating in the Saint Lucia celebration on the 13th. They'll be dressed in traditional white robes and red ribbons. They're even going to wear those wreaths on their heads--the ones that have lit candles in them. Sheesh, I don't understand how they don't catch their hair on fire!"  
  
"Sounds dangerous," Jim replied, although he didn't appear to be very worried.  
  
"Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do to keep the monsters away. Did you know the original celebration was at the solstice? People burned candles and stayed awake all night to make sure they weren't snatched away by witches."  
  
Jim watched Blair's eyes light up as he related this bit of esoteric knowledge, making them look an even deeper blue. _You are a goner, Ellison._ Trying to draw attention back to the source of the tantalizing smells, Jim asked, "So, what's our contribution to this shindig?"  
  
There was that smile again. "Oh, all the traditional stuff. St Lucia saffron buns, Pepparkakor ginger cookies, Swedish meatballs; I even brewed up some Glogg. And _this_ ," Blair said, picking up their largest serving dish with a flourish, "is my masterpiece: a decorated St Lucia bread wreath." Blair stopped for a breath and then his face fell. "There's only one problem."  
  
Jim was immediately attentive. "What's wrong, Chief? Everything looks great to me."  
  
" _Looks_ great, sure, but what about the taste? I bought some St Lucia buns from Anderson's bakery for comparison. But I need someone with an exquisite sense of taste to let me know whether I've nailed the authentic flavor," Blair said, trying without success to hide a grin.  
  
"No sweat, Chief, I'm your man," Jim declared, and immediately took one of each pastry: the professionally-made and Blair's version. With all the aplomb of a wine taster, Jim carefully considered the offerings.  
  
"Well?" Blair prompted, when Jim had finished the last crumb.  
  
"Blair," Jim smirked, as he reached for another off the winning pile, "as I've always said, you've got the best buns in town, hands down." He would have taken a big bite, but Blair rewarded his best taste-tester with a kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Swedish and loosely translates as "A Tasty Tale". :-)


End file.
